


Massage

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental erotic massage, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Clint helps Sam relax and in turn Sam does the same, however one thing leads to another.





	

Sam dropped Clint down on his living room couch with a thud as he wandered over to his easy chair. Groaning Sam sat down, a little grunt of pain left his lips as he shut his eyes. 

Looking up Clint asked,"You okay buddy?"

"Oh, you know flying for 5 hours straight while kicking ass along the way does a number on one's back over time."

Smirking Clint got off the couch groaning himself,"I know how you feel, hey come over I'll give you a massage. Then you can give me one in turn, and if you do a good enough job we can have dinner after words." 

Snickering Sam slowly stood as he said,"You'll pay for dinner, because trust me I have magic hands." With that Sam took his shirt off to expose his tense muscles.

Wiggling his eyebrows Clint let Sam slid past him to lay on the couch. "Alright be ready to be amazed Sammy!" Making small quick motions Clint worked around Sam's shoulders then down to his upper back then lower back. 

Meanwhile Sam made small noises of approval the harder Clint pushed down against his back. After a couple of minutes he could feel his muscles loosen up, satisfied he sat up with a grin,"Not bad, thanks. Now it's your turn." 

Chuckling Clint said,"I can't wait!"as he almost tore his shirt off, while switched spots with Sam. 

Smirking Sam rubbed his hands together before he slowly worked the tension out of Clint's shoulder. He pressed down with the palm of his hands in small circles causing Clint to make small noises of approval. Raising an eyebrow Sam pushed down as he slid his hands down the other's spine, surprising to both men Clint's moaned loudly. 

Caught off guard Sam stopped in mid motion before snickering, causing Clint to blush from embarrassment. "Sam......"he muttered.

"Oh this is going to be fun....."Sam said with a wicked tone. Caught off guard Clint muttered,"What do you me-!" Before he could finish speaking another moan left his lips as he felt Sam's hands work their way around his lower back.

The sounds that left Clint began to turn Sam on as he worked his way back up Clint's spine. He could feel the tension instantly leave Clint's body as his hands roamed around pressing ever so slightly around the other's shoulder blades. 

Suddenly Clint sat up causing Sam to jump as he felt arms wrap around his neck. 

Smirking Clint pulled Sam into a rough kiss, this time making the other moan as he ran a hand through Sam's hair. He ran his tongue over Sam's lips asking for permission, he could feel him smile as he felt the other's tongue enter his mouth. 

They sat their fighting for control until they both desperately needed oxygen. When they pulled away they both were grinning like fools. Breathing heavily Sam said,"So......wanna go on a date?"

Nodding Clint mumbled,"Definitely.....now, like right now let's go!"


End file.
